<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Forgive You. by dreamingangel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25178458">I Forgive You.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamingangel/pseuds/dreamingangel'>dreamingangel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>So yeah, Sobbing, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, beep, so this is if vader killed ahsoka, this is VERY SAD/TRAUMATIC/EMOTIONAL</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:01:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>455</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25178458</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamingangel/pseuds/dreamingangel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ahsoka looked at his eye. The eye of her brother. She ignored the pain, all she cared about was raising her hand slowly to wipe that single tear away.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ahsoka Tano &amp; Darth Vader, Anakin Skywalker &amp; Ahsoka Tano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Forgive You.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“No! No!!” Ahsoka Tano heard Ezra Bridger yell as the doors of the Sith Temple closed.</p><p>She fought <em>hard. Force, was she exhausted. </em>Some of the exhaustion wasn’t even the fighting. It was the mental struggle. <em>Her Brother. </em></p><p>She couldn’t help but feel that she was fumbling due to the fact of this horrifying revelation. She couldn’t stop looking at the mask she had cut. She wonders if she would have regretted aiming just a bit lower. <br/><br/></p><p>Ahsoka blocked attack and attack. At the point, Vader wasn’t even using a form of attack, he was aiming to kill. He didn’t care how.</p><p>Ahsoka backflipped away from a close one as she stopped attacking but was just trying to save her life now.</p><p>She blocked one hit as she looked up to see glass shatter. <em>The Temple is coming down, </em>She thought.</p><p>She force pushed him back as she dug her lightsabers into the ground, but only for a mere second before he attempted to strike her down again.</p><p>She once again blocked as the ground began to shake just a bit. She started to just feel.....tired. </p><p>He knocked one of her lightsabers out of her hand, as he grabbed her arm and pulled her near him.</p><p>
  <em>His lightsaber stabbing her through the middle of her stomach.</em>
</p><p>She gasped a just a little bit as she looked into his eye. She glanced down as she attempted to take in oxygen. She looked back up.</p><p>
  <em>A single tear left his eye.</em>
</p><p>Ahsoka looked at his eye. <em>The eye of her brother.</em> She ignored the pain, all she cared about was raising her hand slowly to wipe that single tear away. She gave him a sad grin.</p><p>
  <em>”You’re my brother, Anakin. I forgive you.”</em>
</p><p>Her face went from giving a small nod and grinning to blank as he turned his lightsaber off and caught her falling body. Her eyes were closed and her head was nudged in the crook of his arm.</p><p>The Temple exploded within a second.</p><hr/><p>Vader was wheezing, more then he was earlier. He got up from the dirt as he held two lightsabers in his hand covered in it. He ran through Anakin Skywalker’s memories of his padawan. <br/><br/></p><p>
  <em>“You’re stuck with me, Skyguy!” <br/></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>”You did a fantastic job today, Snips.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>”I would never let anyone hurt you Ahsoka, never!”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>”I’m sorry, Master. But I’m not coming back.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Anakin! Good luck.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>”I won’t leave you! Not this time...“</em>
</p><p><em><br/><br/></em> <strong>“I have done this for no other....”</strong> <em><br/></em></p><p> </p><p>He closed his eyes tightly as he dropped the lightsabers onto the mound of dirt that he had just buried his old padawan under. He walked away with his thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>”But there have been none other that I’ve loved.” </em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>WHEW YEAH UM SORRY :) hey don’t listen to “married life slowed” from UP while reading this :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>